


Married by Forty (2) - Hawaii 5.0

by Fleppy85



Series: Married by forty [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Sara and Sofia have a week off and spend their time on Hawaii. Beach, sunshine and of course, somebody has to die and they are involved.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Married by forty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809649





	Married by Forty (2) - Hawaii 5.0

Part 1

Hawaii, one of the most popular holiday spot dreams in the world. The islands in the Pacific were part of many fantasies, part of many ideas of a perfect holiday spot. Waikiki Beach apparently one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. The Island Oahu with Honolulu the first stop for most tourists to discover the Hawaiian islands.   
“Are we still in America?” Sofia lifted her shades and looked around.   
“Well I can’t remember that we were asked for our passports, although there was a lot of fuzz when we arrived, but the last time I checked, Hawaii was a part of the United States.” Sara yawned. They had worked the last night and drove from the department straight to the airport to catch their over six hours flight to Honolulu. Yesterday the couple who was staying for this week in Sofia’s apartment arrived in Las Vegas and they had met each other. Sofia had showed them around, told them something about Vegas and got the keys and useful information about Hawaii. Now, in the early afternoon of this Monday, they were standing in front of the airport in Honolulu.   
“All I see is Japanese. Japanese people, Japanese signs, Japanese flags. And why didn’t I get one of these flower things? What are they called?”  
“Lei.”  
“Lei? What is a lei?”  
“It’s the Hawaiian word for ‘garland’. And it looks like you don’t get one if you’re not in a Japanese tourist group.”  
“We should join them then.”  
“Yeah, we both look absolutely Japanese. Especially you, blondie.”  
“Shut up.”  
“That would be ‘damare’ in Japanese.”  
“Why do you speak Japanese? Isn’t it enough that you know everything?”  
“I’m smart and open-minded.” Sara found a sign - in Japanese – and looked at it for a few seconds. “The shuttle bus is nine dollar one way and fifteen return.”  
“Show off, I don’t believe you a single word.”  
“Whatever. Do you believe me we’re right here because everybody seems to wait here.”  
“Yes, I do believe that.” Sofia sat down on her suitcase. What a strange place. Everything was in Japanese and it seemed like, the tourist industry didn’t bother to put up English signs. Everybody, who wasn’t Japanese, was supposed to guess where the busses stopped and how much they were. It made no sense to her, all Japanese people she had seen so far, were in groups, they didn’t need these signs, they got picked up and escorted to their – probably Japanese – hotels.   
“What was the name of the shuttle they have told us off?” Sara asked.  
“Baskin Robbins?”  
“Honey, you think of ice cream and not of a bus.”  
“It’s hot enough for ice cream.”  
“Roberts Hawaii?”  
“Almost like Baskin Robbins.”  
“Sure. There’s a bus of them.”   
Sofia got up and watched the greenish bus that stopped a few yards away from them. A man with a lei got out. Immediately people were around him and handed their luggage over.   
“They don’t get anything from him, I’ll save two seats for us.” The detective left her suitcase with Sara and entered the bus. Hot. It was humid in here, air-condition wouldn’t be too bad. But the bus was turned off and no air came in it. Maybe it would have been better to wait outside with the suitcases. Now it was too late. She sat down in the middle and closed her eyes.   
Being awake for twenty-four hours let her wish for a bed and a shower. Why had they made the decision to take the shuttle bus instead of a taxi? They saved money on accommodation, they didn’t have to save it on everything.   
“I wonder how long we’ll have to sit in the bus until we’re at our flat.” Sara let herself drop next to Sofia.   
“So do I. I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep while we’re in here.”  
“I might do the same but I’ll try to stay awake. What did they say? Half an hour drive?”  
“With the car, yes.”  
“Great. We’ll be on the road for the rest of the day.” Sara closed her eyes. Now she was on Hawaii and was too tired to enjoy it. Life was a bitch.  
“May I have your attention?” Sara didn’t bother to open her eyes. She could listen with her eyes closed and if it was anything important, this woman would make sure, she’d do what she said.  
“If you want to have a single ticket it’s nine dollar per person, if you want a return ticket it’s fifteen dollar.” Sara opened one eye and looked at Sofia.  
“Okay, you were right, I’m sorry.”   
“I’ll get us two return tickets.”  
“Thanks.” Sofia’s head fell on the window. She wanted a shower and a bed. How was she supposed to watch the sunset when she was this tired? And sleeping was wasting time. They were on Hawaii, for Christ’s sake, they couldn’t sleep.  
“So tell me why can you read Japanese?”  
“I had a Japanese roommate in college. For a year. I picked up some things. To be honest, the sign was more a guess. I saw the nine and the fifteen, thought we’re at the shuttle stop so it makes sense these numbers are connected to the shuttle.”  
“Smart but not that smart.”  
“Damare.”  
“What?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh yeah, I’ll try to remember that. Did you know this Island is like a Japanese colony?”  
“I read the guide but it didn’t really say so. Or I didn’t read it.”  
“Impossible. Sara Sidle reads everything, she’s a geek.”  
“As a former acting supervisor you are the bigger geek.”  
“I didn’t get this job because I was so great. I mean, I am always great…”  
“Smuggy.”  
“…but that was because the Sheriff pulled my papers. And Ecklie wanted somebody who is exact.”  
“Up his ass.”  
“One more comment like that and our friendship is over. I suffered enough under you and your hate the first weeks.”  
“I didn’t hate you.”  
“You did. And you didn’t trust me.”  
“I wasn’t that nice.”  
“Just like right now.”  
“Right now I’m nice. I joined you, I got our tickets back, I make sure you won’t miss our stop and I’ll let you use the shower first.”  
“Otherwise I’d join you under the shower.”  
“I’ve to share a bed with you, I think that’s enough.”  
“Other people would pay for that.”  
“There’s a word for woman who let them do that.”  
“Rich.”  
“Yeah.” Sara laid her head on Sofia’s shoulder. “They did say we can use their food in the fridge, didn’t they?”  
“Yeah, everything in the fridge is for us to use. We don’t have to go shopping today.”  
“Good. I want a shower, a short nap and then the sunset on the beach.”  
“Do I have to go there too?”  
“Yes dear, I want you in my arms when I take the picture of the sunset. The sunset and us, to be exact. We have to send that to the department, make them all jealous.”  
“You want to make yourself some more friends.”  
“Yes.”  
“And Grissom will never let you go on holiday again.”  
“Not with you.”  
“Don’t you dare to send anything to him! I’m planning some more trips with you.”  
“You’ve got plans with me?” Sara chuckled.   
“You bet! Quite a few. Even for this trip.”  
“Like what?”  
“Snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, skydive, a luau, parasailing and a sunset cruise on a yacht.”   
“I’m with you. Sounds like fun.”  
“Oh and a lot of soaking sun, burying feet in the sand and a huge sunshade for the beach. I don’t want to be burnt when we are too lazy to walk back.”  
“You’ll get one.”  
“Thanks.”

“That looks beautiful.” Sara sighed happy. They had make it to the beach and found a spot at the water to watch the sun slowly going under in the ocean.   
“It is.” Sofia had her arm around Sara’s shoulders, leaning lazily on Sara. “Do we get some sushi when we go back?” Their apartment was only a five minute walk from the beach. They couldn’t see Waikiki beach because of all the huge hotels in front of them, but that didn’t matter. Four blocks and their feet were in sand, that was more worth than an ocean view from a mile away from the beach.   
“If you want.”  
“This place is full of Japanese, the sushi must be perfect.”   
“Rice beer.”  
“I can’t imagine that tastes good.”  
“We’ll give it a try.”  
“And then we’ll sleep. Real sleep! I don’t plan to be awake longer than 9pm.”  
“Right or left side of the bed?”  
“I don’t care. Where would you like me to be?”  
“Left side so I can see the sunshine on your face when we wake up tomorrow morning.”  
“Awww, that’s sooo sweet.” Sofia kissed Sara’s cheek. “You can be really cute, do you know that, Sara?”  
“It’s the damn sunset, it has a bad influence on my personality.”  
“It makes you not bitchy”  
“As I said, bad influence.”  
“I like that. But I also like Grumpy Smurf.”  
“Smuggy, watch your tongue.”  
“It’s safe where it is, you can’t do anything to it.”  
“Don’t be too sure.”  
“That sounds like sexual harassment.”  
“Didn’t you tell me it’s only harassment when you don’t like it?” Sara countered with a laugh.   
“Shit, I knew I should have kept that to myself. This woman is too smart, she reminds things like that.”  
“You bet.”  
“Didn’t I also say real friends bring breakfast to my bed in the morning?”  
“Oh, you’ll do that for me? That’s sweet, Sofia.”  
“I thought about you…never mind. We’ll have both breakfast in bed. Eight o’clock?”  
“Latest.”  
“I thought this is holiday.”  
“We’ll lay around at the beach, the whole day.”  
“Right. Paradise. A beach, an ocean and you.”  
“Cocktail, fruits, swimming.”  
“Do we have to go back to Vegas?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
Sofia sighed. She wouldn’t mind staying here. Maybe they should sacrifice an hour or two to find out if the law enforcement here needed a detective and a csi.

“Getting up that early really sucked but being here and having this great spot is mag.” Sofia turned the sunshade so that their towels were out of the shade. The first hour they could try the sun, after that they needed the shade.   
“Yeah, right next to the water. We won’t give this spot away.” Sara got the suncream out of the bag.   
“Some protection?”  
“Of course. I always use protection.” Sofia smirked.   
“That’s really good, Sofia. I’m proud you listened in school when the teacher told you to protect yourself. Is that your way to tell me, you want to get lucky tonight and I won’t see you until the late morning tomorrow?”  
“I told you, this is our week. No guy will come between us. It’s only us. We, sunshine, beach and a real relaxed time.”  
“Just wanted to make sure.”  
“Why should I look for a guy when I can share my bed with you?”  
“For all these things I won’t give you.”  
“They don’t mean nothing compared to your time, your company.”  
“Now you a slimy Smuggy.”  
“And yours. All yours.”  
“I’ll think of what I want to do with that.”  
“You could simply love me.”  
“I do, Sofia. I do love you.”  
“Awww.” Sofia hugged Sara and transferred her suncream on the brunette. “I share my security with you.”  
“Be a good friend and give me my own. It’s better for both of us.” Sara gave Sofia the suncream and turned.   
“My pleasure.” Sofia allocate the suncream on Sara’s back.   
“Ladies, you don’t have to do this hard work, we can do that for you.” Two men in their late twenties stood in front of them, wide grinning.   
Sara just looked at them with annoyance and made the decision to ignore them. What a cheap way to start a conversation. Guys like that weren’t on her holiday list.  
“Thanks guys but no thanks. I take care of my lady myself.” Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her cheek. “Am I doing a good job, honey?”  
“You always do a very satisfying job, sweetheart.” Sara purred, shooting a look full of love to Sofia. “You are simply the best and the cutest.”  
“Dykes.” The guys turned and walked away.  
“They are not really nice, aren’t they?” Sofia said dryly.   
“Nah, they’ve to improve their manners and have to watch their language”  
“The funny thing is, it was meant to insult us. Do you feel insulted? Love, if you do, I’ll go after them and kick their asses. Nobody insults my csi.”  
“No, I don’t feel insulted, detective. You can stay with me. It would have insulted me if had made themselves comfy next to us.”  
“Yeah, would have sucked and destroyed the whole scene.”  
“The whole day.”  
“Thanks God we’re dykes and they don’t like us.”  
“We shouldn’t forget that. Remember the next time you go out to look for women, honey.”  
“I’ll try to. Maybe I can get started with a guy with a big female touch?”  
“He’ll be gay and not into you.”  
“Damn. Life is difficult.”  
“If you want to get laid, yes.”  
“In that case I’ll have sex free holidays. I’m sure we can enjoy them anyway.”  
“So am I.” Sara grinned and laid back. Time to let the suncream soak in and relax. In half an hour she could start to be active.

“Excuse me?” Sofia lifted her head a little bit and opened her eyes. Two young women were standing next to her.   
“Yes?”  
“May we sit down here?” The black haired one asked.   
“Sure, why not?”  
“We just wanted to make sure if it’s all right. We don’t like getting comfortable right next to somebody this close without asking if it’s all right.”  
“Make yourself comfy.” Sofia looked to Sara who was asleep. Her active csi, who had been to the tourist information center after they had seen the sunset yesterday and got information for their week here while Sofia went straight to bed. And Sara had been up earlier to get some fresh coffee.   
It was the best time for a swim. Not bothering to wake Sara up, she took her fins, mask, snorkel and camera and left with a smile to the two women. Her new camera, her new toy. It was waterproofed and Sofia could drop it into the sand. And if she didn’t drop it from higher than two yards, it was also shock proofed. The perfect camera for her.   
Their trip to the beach wasn’t just any trip and not just any beach. They had taken bus number twenty-two to Hanauma Beach, the best known snorkel spot on the island. And because of this it was crowded with people and they had to wait a few minutes to pay their fee to use the beach.   
Sofia’s goal for the day was to take a picture of one of the green sea turtles, that could be spotted in the bay. And of course a lot of colorful fishes. She had space for over one thousand photos and she was sure, at the end of the week she had used the whole space.   
Swimming not too far away from the shore she was first very busy not to touch any of the corals and not to bump into somebody else. She wondered if there was a kind of limit for people or the ranger would let everybody inside who paid. If there was no limit she was quite happy that on her side of the towel these two women were and not guys like the ones they had seen in the morning.   
When Sofia came back twenty minutes later Sara was awake and in a conversation with the two women.   
“Hey, you’re awake.”  
“Yeah, our neighbors woke me up. There was guy taking photos of me sleeping.”  
“Oh. Can he still walk?”  
“Yes, I was really nice, I called an officer, who was only a few yards away.”  
“Not in the mood to handle the guy yourself?”  
“We’re on holiday. By the way, Sofia, say hello to Alison and Mandy. Ladies, that’s Sofia.”  
“She allowed us to put our towels next to you.” The black woman, Mandy, smiled. “We didn’t want to make ourselves comfy so close to you without asking.”  
“Oh, it’s a public beach. You can sit wherever you want.”  
“Yes, but it’s nicer to ask if you’re that close.”  
“They asked nicer than the guys earlier.”  
“You had guys asking for that place?”  
“Actually they wanted to sit with us on our towels. We refused their offer and they walked on.” Sofia grinned to make it clear, it hasn’t been that easy.   
“Some of them don’t understand a ‘no’ as an answer.”  
“We never said no…we made only very clear, we’ve fine and don’t need them.” Sofia took two clothes-pins out of her bag and pinned her towel on the sunshade to dry. Then she let herself fall next to Sara on their towel and gave her the suncream.   
“Back please.”  
“Am I your slave?”  
“Yes, suncream slave. Pretty please? Or do want me to get burnt?”  
“No, I don’t want to have your whine around me for the rest of the week.” Sara started to allocate the suncream on Sofia’s back.   
“That is smart.” Alison, the blonde one, pointed to the towel. “It will dry faster this way.”  
“Yes.”  
“Her technique works only as long as I let her sit on my towel.” Sara grinned.  
“You wouldn’t kick me in the sand, would you?”  
“Not with all these cream on you, you’d look like a chicken piece from KFC.”  
“You’re a vegetarian, you won’t eat me.”  
“Somebody else might.”  
“That would violate our deal for the week.”  
“Right.” Sofia took the bottle. “Want some too?”  
“Yeah the hot spots. I’ll have a swim in a few minutes.”  
“Take the cam, I took some great pics.”  
“Could you have a look after our clothes while we’re in the water?” Mandy asked.  
“Sure. We’ll take care of it.”  
“Or she’ll do when I’m in the water. Our stuff will be very safe, she’s the best detective in the world.”  
“In that case we can take a long swim. Come on, Hon.” Mandy pulled Alison on her feet and hand in hand they walked to the water.   
“If our admires saw that they’ll have some nasty comments about us.” Sara grinned.  
“Yeah, the dyke place.” Sofia paused for a few seconds. “They’re not hitting on one of us, that can’t be the reason why they wanted to be next to us. I think, they think we’re a couple.”  
“Why?” Sara furrowed her brows.   
“When you were sleeping I had my left foot laying on your leg, you know I like to have it on something so I used you. They might have thought I do that to have some contact to you, to feel your body.”  
“Did you?”  
“Feel your body? Yes. Did I want that? It wasn’t the main reason but I definitely don’t mind. I like you, I like having you close to me, I don’t want to hit on you.”  
“You’re breaking my heart.”  
“I’m not. I’ll pretend to be your lover, that way we won’t get hassled the whole time.”  
“You could at least give me a chance. You’re supposed to try everything ones.”  
“There are some things in life I don’t want to try.”  
“Thanks.” Sara pouted and turned away. Sofia simply pulled her arms around her and dragged her closer to herself.   
“I wasn’t talking about you, Silly. I was talking about something negative. Suicide. I don’t want to try that one.”  
“You compare me with suicide?”  
“No, I said, I don’t want to try suicide, I never said I don’t want to try you.”  
“Are you sure you’re not hitting on me? Are you lost in your own little play, pretending to be my lover?”  
“No – for being lost in a play. I know reality.”  
“Good. I’ll jump into the water. Take care of our stuff, detective.”  
“I will. And I’ll spare an eye for my csi. Have to protect my csi too, it’s my job.”  
“It is and you never fail in your job.” Sara smirked and got up. Time for some snorkeling and photos. 

“Your veggie burger.” Sofia handed a veggie burger to Sara.  
“Thanks.”   
“And ordinary burger for you girls.” She gave two hamburger to Mandy and Alison.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“No big deal. We all deserve something fatty and unhealthy; except Sara, she stays healthy.”  
“I’m the conscience.”  
“You want to stay beautiful.”   
“Fat and fast food can’t make ugly, you eat nothing else. Well, only when I cook for you something else or order you to buy something healthy. And you’re a very beautiful woman, Sofia.”  
“You’re so nice to me today. You’re good for me that’s why I took you with me.”  
“I thought so.”  
“I’m sure there’re more reasons why you wanted Sara to be around.” Mandy smiled.  
“Being alone on holiday is boring and she’s usually nice to me. She takes care of my stuff when I’m away, that’s my way to say thanks.”  
“You paid a week Hawaii for her? Wow.”  
“Well, all we needed to pay for so far was the flight. I exchanged my flat with a couple from Waikiki, so we can live in a flat for free while they’re in my apartment in Vegas. It’s a cheap way of having holidays.”  
“You don’t live together?”  
“No.” Sara laughed. “I think you’ve the wrong picture in your mind. We’re not a couple, we’re friends. Close friends, but nothing more.”  
“Oh.” Mandy turned red.  
“We thought…Sofia had her leg linked to your leg…”  
“She didn’t do that do be closer to me, she did that because she always has her leg on something when she’s reading. It could have been anybody else than me.”  
“That’s not true.” Sofia protested. “I don’t link my leg to anybody. But it had nothing to do with being closer to her, no. Sorry.”  
“That’s all right.” Alison laughed. “In that case we don’t have to ask you girls to join us tonight at the club. It’s strictly women only.”  
“The last time I checked I was woman.” Sara said dryly.  
“So was I – at least this morning.”  
“There might be girls hitting you.”  
“As far as I remember the rule was not getting involved with boys. Did we mentioned anything about girls?” Sara asked with a smirk.  
“No, that would have meant, we can’t talk to each other.”  
“Right. So yeah, I wouldn’t mind. What do you think, Sofia?”  
“I’ll be wherever you are, honey.” Sofia smiled. She liked parties, she liked dancing, she liked spending time with Sara, there was nothing about this plan she didn’t like. And Alison and Mandy seemed to be nice, there was no reason not to spend some time with them.  
“Go on like this and nobody will hit on you because they think you’re a couple.”  
“That is our strategy for the whole week.”  
“Worked already with this two guys.”  
“Will work with the girls too.”  
“That’s good. We’ll go home alone like good girls should.”  
“Leave the sins in Sin City.” Sofia finished her burger. Now she felt much better. A little sleep and she could have another swim. 

Part 2

„I am tired. do we really have to get up now?“ Sofia’s head was half under the pillow.   
“No, we don’t have to. you can stay in bed and I’ll do the shopping all by myself, we’ll have a very healthy week. I’m sure you appreciate salad, vegetables and water. and of course a lot of fruits as a replacement for chocolate.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know. You will hate me the next minutes, after your shower you’ll love me again. come on, move your stunning body and I’ll prepare the breakfast.”  
“At least you said stunning body.” Sofia got up, grabbed her clothes and walked in the bathroom.   
Sara’s followed her for a few seconds before she turned her attention back to the kitchen with a smile. it was already after eleven, time to get up if they wanted to do any of the things they had planed today. Because of their night out – it was after three when they left the club with Mandy and Alison – all they wanted to do was some shopping and the sunset dinner. the groceries, which were left in fridge were almost empty and Sara didn’t find anything she really liked. it looked like the owner of the apartment, Ted and Moira, shared more Sofia’s taste of food.   
With Ted’s car they’d drove after their late breakfast to the Alohoma shopping center. according to Moira’s information list, it was the cheapest place to get groceries and the biggest choices. and because there was much more to shop in the biggest shopping mall in Honolulu, Sara and Sofia were likely to spend some more time there. Sara loved already the air conditioner, she would have around her there. the temperature wasn’t as high as it was in Las Vegas but the humidity was high and she felt the whole time like she was in a sauna.   
“You know we could buy us something to eat in one of these ABC shops. or there was a subway down the road…”  
“Sofia, we won’t buy and eat the whole week fast food, you wanted to go on holiday with me, you have to live with healthy food.”  
“My mom will love you.”  
“Why should I meet your mother?”  
“Honey, we will find a reason, or I will mention your name often enough and she will have her own ideas why I talk about you all the time and she will be there very soon. Meet the mother.”  
“If you set some stupid ideas in your mother’s head…”  
“They are not stupid.”  
“They are wrong.”  
“Wrong isn’t stupid.”  
“Eat your toast and your apple.”  
“Coffee?”   
“I’ll bring you some.” Sara poured coffee and when she turned to walk back to the bench, she slapped the back of Sofia’s head. “Behave yourself.”  
“I’m on holiday.”  
“You’re with me on holiday.”  
“And I love it.”  
“I knew it.” Sofia grinned. she knew she was a challenge in the morning. first she was grumpy and after her shower she was too active and playful. lucky for them, Sara could handle these different moods without a problem. 

“I’ve got a text from Alison, they’ll be here in a few minutes. she asked if we have a nice spot and some space for them.” Sofia put her cell phone back in her bag.  
“We do. And we’ll wave to them when we’re later on the vessel and they watch us from here. I wonder where we’ll go.”  
“As far as I can remember we start here in Waikiki, go over to Honolulu and then further north. I hope we’ll see some dolphins jumping around.”  
“Do you plan to jump into the ocean and swim with them?”  
“I’d love to, but there are these nasty animals with the triangle on their back, that love to have a bite of us. So I think I can manage to sit still – or more jump around – and watch them from the save place, take photos and have a cocktail. it sounds so cool, having a cocktail on a vessel while the sun sets down and I can watch the beach, the ocean and all the people around me.”  
“You’ll play diva again.”  
“That suits me.”  
“It does.” Sara placed her head on Sofia’s belly. “And you’re very comfortable, I think I’ll stay here, it’s nicer to read this way.”  
“That’s all right with me. I stick to my audio book, why reading when somebody else reads for me?”  
“Show your independence.”  
“Says the one who has her head on my belly.”  
“I like to be close to you.”   
“And you girls wonder why people think you’re a couple.” Alison started laughing after she heard the last sentence.   
“Hey ladies, you look tired.”  
“The active one kicked the holiday seeker out of bed at half six for the sunrise and the room service woke us up at half nine. We really need some sleep now.”  
“Don’t fall asleep on the beach after dark, it’s not the best place to sleep.” Sara said.  
“No, it will get cold. what did you do?”  
“Shopping. it was supposed to be grocery shopping and ended as a souvenir and clothes shopping. The blonde bought a few sarongs, some skirts and tops while the sensible brunette was happy with a top and a skirt. and a huge fluffy towel with a Waikiki beach motive.”  
“So Sofia will put her clothes in your suitcase?”  
“Probably.”  
“That’s the base of a good relationship, isn’t it hon?”  
“Yes. and we’ll share your pay.”  
“I’m not sure about that.” Sofia had one hand on Sara’s hair and petted it. she felt a little bit like she had a dog on her lap, not sure if she should tell her that. To avoid any comments she didn’t say anything at all.   
“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Sara asked. “Or will there be another long party night and you’ll sleep the whole day?”  
“No, no party tonight. Dinner, one or two drinks and then we want to be early in bed. we tried to book an island tour today, but all the tours we were interested in, were full or don’t run tomorrow. So we’ll rent a car and explore the island together with our guide book. Ali has this book that has several tour in and long explanations with it.”  
“She can be a tour guide.” Sara grinned.  
“Yes, all I need is a driver.”  
“If we would drive you, would you be our guide?”  
“You’ve got a car?”  
“We can use Teds and we wanted to do the island tour tomorrow too.”  
“Well, if we can share a car that would be great. you provide the car and we pay the fuel and Ali can tell us where to go.”  
“Is there anything special you want to see?”  
“Everything. There are some beaches mentioned in my guide book, I’d love to see the north shore, even when the huge waves are not here and some of the spots where they shot movies.”   
“I think theses things are mentioned in my book too.”  
“Perfect. Sofia, what do you think? We’ll make the tour together?”  
“Sure. as long as I get my lunch and dinner on the beach.”  
“We won’t be between you and that.” Mandy laughed.  
“There’s a bus that goes around the island in four hours. we were thinking of that one too, to get out whenever we see some place we’d like to stay. The bus runs every thirty minutes, it was a good alternative.”  
“No need for a bus when we can share a car.”  
“And have dinner on the beach. unhealthy dinner.”  
Sara rolled her eyes. “We’re fighting about the food the whole day. Miss Sophie here wants unhealthy stuff, I prefer healthy food. you can imagine it’s not easy for us to find something we both want.”  
“Don’t call me Miss Sophie.” Sofia protested. “I’m not that old.”  
“Old?” Mandy asked.  
“There’s an old TV show with an elderly lady and her butler. The lady celebrates her birthday each year and because she’s quite old all her friends are dead. she insists the butler to serve for her friends, so he has to drink all the different drinks for them and gets more drunk with every minute. At the end, the whole show is around ten minutes, they vanish together upstairs. Same procedure like last year, Miss Sophie?”   
“Same procedure as every year, James.” Sofia answered.  
“You two are truly not boring.” Alison laughed. 

“You know you’re absolutely stunning and take my breath away in this outfit and this ambience.” Sofia handed Sara a cocktail. The brunette wore her new white skirt and a yellow blouse. Her hair was softly flying in the wind.  
“Thanks.” Sara smiled. They were on the vessel, had finished their dinner and watched the sunset from the upper deck, leaning on the railing. Two hours were planed for the trip, around an hour for the dinner and one hour for the rest of the trip. As soon as the sun was down, they’d go back to Waikiki, close to the beach to see all the lights of the hotels.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself.”   
“Thanks.” Sofia got her hair out of her face. She wore a long red dress, that reminded herself a little bit of the one she wore the evening when she got the first time in touch with the grave yard shift.   
“Can I do anything else for you?”  
“No. Why?” Sara laughed.  
“I’d like you to have the perfect evening.”  
“Can it be anything else than perfect when I spend it with you?” Sara asked with a smirk.   
“You tell me.” Sofia did not react to the obvious teaser.   
“I don’t think so.” Sara got Sofia in her arm. “Thanks again for getting me here, Sofia.” She kissed Sofia’s cheek.   
“You booked the trip, Sara.”  
“I mean the whole Hawaii thing.”  
“You’re welcome. I don’t think I’d enjoy it this much without you.”  
“You would”  
“No, I wouldn’t. And who would take care of me? I need my guardian angel by my side.”  
“You can take care of yourself, you don’t need me.”  
“Last month it looked different. You saved my life, Sara. This holiday can’t make up for that but I hope it makes you happy.”  
“It does. And you don’t have to make up for giving you my vest. I’d be really pissed off with you and me if you’d be dead by now.”  
“Would you?”  
“Yeah. Losing the best friend I ever had isn’t something I want.”  
“I’ll try to make sure you’ve to put up with me for a long, long time.”  
“You better do.”  
“And now I’ll get you a new cocktail.” Sofia took Sara’s glass, smiled and walked towards the bar on the lower deck.   
Sara turned and watched the beach. The vessel moved slowly in the north-east direction, leaving Honolulu behind. The sun wasn’t far away from touching the ocean in the east and a lot of people had gathered around the railings to take photos or watch the sunset.   
It was something special to watch the sunset on the beach. They had plenty of sand around Las Vegas, but the ocean was too far away. What didn’t mean, a sunset in the desert wasn’t stunning too. It was kind of the same and so different at the same time.   
“We need a photo of us here.” Sofia’s lips almost touched Sara’s ear.  
“Okay.” She took the cocktail. “What is it?”  
“Tequila Sunset.”  
“Sunset?”  
“Yeah, usually they take OJ for Tequila Sunrise, to get the darker color they used blood orange juice here.”  
“Interesting. And fits perfect to this evening.”  
“And your outfit that still looks magnificent on you, Sara.”  
“Are you flirting with me, Sofia?” Sara smiled amused.   
“Yes. Blame it on the sunset.”  
“Maybe I should call Keane…”  
“Don’t mention this name.”  
“He still send you roses?”  
“I haven’t heard from him in a few days and I’m really happy about that. It looks like he finally understood I don’t want anything from him.”  
“Or he’s getting prepared for the next round.”  
“Please not. Can’t you do anything?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like telling him to get his hands off your woman?”  
“I can do that, no problem. If he believes me is another story. And how are you supposed to get married if I’ve to scare away all the men?”  
“Not all, only this one…and the ones who try to hit on me while we’re on holiday…and the jerks in the clubs…and…okay…I get your point.” Sofia laughed. “I’ll have to come up with a plan B.”  
“You better do so.”  
“You know what? If we’re both not married when we’re forty, I’ll marry you. This way we don’t end up alone.” Sofia grinned with a wide smile.   
“Is that a proposal?”  
“It’s the offer to get one in a few years.”  
“Okay.” Sara laughed. At least she had some time to think about that proposal.   
“Well, we’ve got some time until we’re both forty, but I’ll think about that. That would be a chance to get married when I’ll still look stunning in a long white dress. A very important fact.”  
“Yeah, for a narcissist.”  
“Can you spend the rest of your life with a narcissist?”  
“I already share a big part of my life with a smug narcissist, I think I cope quite good.”  
“Alright. I can live with Grumpy Smurf, I think. Your or my apartment?”  
“We’ll get our own house.”  
“That’s a part of the arrangement I’ll love.”  
“Like your wife?”  
“Uhm…yes.” Sofia laughed and got her camera out. “Stay there, future wife, I’ll find somebody to take a photo of us.” Sara laughed and waited until Sofia had asked an elderly man to take a photo of the two of them and was back, placing her arm around Sara, smiling in the camera.   
“Give it your Sunday smile, Sara, we’ll send it back to Vegas.”  
“They’ll kill us.” Sara laughed.   
“No, they’ll die first because they’re so jealous.” Sofia walked back to the man and thanked him for the photo. Together with Sara she reviewed it. Or them. He had taken two photos for them, one horizontally and one upright.   
“I love it, I think it will end up in a frame.” Sara sighed. She needed some new and nice decoration for her apartment, why not using the photos from her holiday? Especially if she and Sofia would go on holiday more often, make some day and over night trips.   
“We’ll get your wall covered in great photos.” Sofia read Sara’s mind. “There are so many beautiful places all around us, we don’t need to fly to see something beautiful. What do you think if we take a trip to the Grand Canyon? It’s one of the seven wonders of the world. We can try to see them all if you like.”  
“Are you talking about the ancient, medieval or the modern world?” Sara grinned.  
“Okay, geek time. You tell me which wonders belong to which time and I’ll tell you which one I want to see.” Sofia took a big sip of her cocktail. Would there ever be a time when Sara wouldn’t try to teach her something? She had this history holidays with her parents, she didn’t need it now as an adult.   
“The Great Pyramids of Giza, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the statue of Zeus at Olympia, Temple of Atermis at Ephesus, Mausoleum of Maussollos at Halicarnassus, Colossus of Rhodes and Lighthouse of Alexandria for the ancient world.”  
“Nothing that makes me want to go there. Try the next one.”  
“Stonehenge, Closseum, Catacombs of Kom el Shoqafa, Great Wall of China, Porcelain Tower of Nanjing, Haiga Sophia and Leaning Tower of Pisa.”  
“There was something with Sofia, that sounds lovely.”  
“Other spelling, Dear. Okay because we’re more into nature I’ll give you the list of the seven nature wonders of the world. Grand Canyon, Great Barrier Reef, Harbor of Rio De Janeiro, Mount Everest, Aurora, Paricutim Volcano and Victoria Falls.”  
“I’ll take them. The GC is next door, where the rest? Well, the harbor of Rio is obvious, Mount Everest is somewhere in Asia, Greet Barrier Reef in Australia. What about the other ones?”  
“Northern or southern polar lights are the aurora. Paricutin Volcano is in Mexico, so not too far away and the Victoria Falls are in Africa, between Zimbabwe and Zambia.”  
“Where exactly do we have to go for Aurora?”  
“It will be cold.”  
“Can we exchange that one for the Eiffel Tower?”  
“The Eiffel Tower is on no list.”  
“I’m sure the French have it on their list. I’d like to see the Great Barrier Reef, Rio when it’s carnival and the Mount Everest…well I like hiking but not that high. Same for the volcano, aurora is too cold, leaves us with the Victoria Falls. Are they better than the Niagara Falls?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Oh well, we’ll be very busy traveling, Sara Sunshine.”  
“I know, Sofia Sunset.” Sara grinned. “I’m sure there’re a lot of other stunning things to see.”  
“Me.”  
“Of course, how could they forget to as the eighth wonder of the world?”  
“I’ll forgive them the mistake.” Sofia smirked. “Another cocktail?”  
“You spoil me. I could think you’re trying to get me drunk.”  
“No, I’ve to share a bed with you, I don’t want you drunk. Only ditzy.”   
“I’ll bear that in mind.” Sara gave the blonde her empty glass. She couldn’t complain about Sofia tonight. She bought her all the cocktails and had taken enough photos for both. Maybe it was about time she should do something for the blonde. Sara was sure, she’d get some chocolate somewhere. The best thing to make Sofia happy.   
Convinced Sofia would need more time for the cocktails then she needed for a bar of chocolate, Sara left her place and walked to the bar.   
A scream let her forget her plans.   
“Oh my god! Oh my god! She’s dead!” The voice belonged to a woman and came from the direction of the cocktail bar. Sara immediately changed her plans and turned to the cocktail bar; like obvious ninety percent of the rest of the people on the vessel. Before she could reach the open door a security man showed up and stopped people from coming closer.   
“Please leave, we need some space here.” A colleague of him got other people out of the bar area.   
“What happened?” Sara asked a man who came out of the area.  
“There was this blonde, ordered a cocktail, took a sip and dropped dead.”  
“Blonde?” Sara’s heart stopped beating and she felt numb.   
“Yeah, really good looking woman, what a shame.” He moved on.  
“Sofia.” Sara mumbled, unable to move. A good looking blonde. She was sure there were a few good looking blondes on the vessel, but her good looking blonde was at the bar, she wanted to get the cocktails. She…  
Sara pushed her way through the people, still gathering around the door. The security man stopped her.  
“Ma’am, I’m sorry, you can’t come through.”  
“I’m a CSI, I work for the crime lab in Las Vegas. Maybe I can help.”   
“Got a badge?”  
“What do you think? I’m having a sunset dinner in my holidays on Hawaii, where do you think my badge is?”  
“Okay.” He let her through. Some people were still standing around so that Sara couldn’t get a look at the body first. She had to push some people away. Red dress, long blond hair and black heels. Black heels! Sofia’s were white. She was sure about that, she had helped the blonde to pick them yesterday. This wasn’t Sofia. This was somebody else, Sofia had to be…  
“Sara?”  
“Sofia!” Not bothering what people might think she got Sofia in her arms, pulled her close and kissed her cheek.   
“I thought it’s you.” No matter how hard was fighting there were tears in her eyes.  
“Me? Why me?”  
“A man came out and said a blonde died when she had a sip of a cocktail. A beautiful blonde.”  
“Awe, Sara, you know I’m a stunning blonde, not only a beautiful one.” Sofia kissed Sara’s cheeks and caught a tear with her finger. “No need to cry I’m here.”  
“I know. Thanks god for that.”  
“What can possible happen when my guardian angel is with me?”  
“A lot.”  
“Yeah, a lot of good things. So, how did you get here?”  
“I told them I’m a CSI. You?”  
“Eye witness and detective. Let’s do our job.” Sofia pressed Sara’s hand and turned to an elderly man. “Sorry Mister Walsh, that’s my friend and colleague Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas crime lab, she thought I’m the vic, being a blonde on her way to get cocktails.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Sara said a little bit embarrassed.   
“Well, you thought you’re friend is dead, I can understand when you are happy because she’s alive.”  
“I am. More than happy. Can we help you?”  
“I gave the captain the order to turn immediately and go back to Waikiki. Could you help us to secure the scene? Our security guys are not trained for a…case like this.”  
“Sure.” Sara took a look around. “We need the statements of all eye witnesses, of the bartender, people standing at the bar. Do you have gloves and plastic bags?”  
“I can have a look of there’s something in the room for the cleaner.”  
“I take a notepad and start with the statements.” Sofia said.   
“Did you see something?” Sara asked her friend.   
“No, I was at the other side of the bar.”  
“Did you hear a shot?”  
“No and there’s no blood and no visible wound.” Sara knew Sofia thought the same like her. It wasn’t likely that somebody suffocated the woman and nobody noticed it. They both went for poison in the cocktail.  
“Mister Walsh? We need the people to stop drinking their cocktails.” Sara looked up.   
“I’ve got some of my guys walking around collecting cocktails. Detective Curtis mentioned the same.”  
“Of course.” Sara smiled slightly. “Sofia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What did she drink?”  
“I’ll get the bartender, don’t worry about that and start the scene.”  
“Can’t do much.” She didn’t want to mess up somebody else’s crime scene. And without her kit she was quite helpless. All she could do to help the CSI from Honolulu was keeping people out of the crime scene area. 

“That was not exactly what I understand under holidays.” Sara let herself fall backwards on the bed. They had stayed with the police for four more hours, had helped with statements, Sara had worked the scene, Sofia interviewed people.   
“I’m with you.” Sofia dropped next to Sara. “Sorry for that evening.”  
“Did you kill her?”  
“Huh? No.”  
“Then you don’t have to apologize, Sofia. Until somebody killed her it was a perfect evening. Thanks for that.”   
“You’re more than welcome. I liked the evening too.”  
“The sunset was great.”  
“It was breathtaking; as were you in your outfit.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Why? I’m not lying, Sara.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
“You should learn how to take a compliment.”  
“Whatever.” Sara got up. “I’ll get ready for bed.”  
“Alright.”   
When Sara came out of the bathroom Sofia was already in her sleep shirt and shorts.   
“Don’t make the bed too warm.” She warned Sara before leaving to the bathroom.  
Sara made the decision to turn on the air-condition until Sofia was back to get some cold air in the room. They didn’t like it running the whole night so Sara had turned it on last night and when they were ready for sleeping, she had turned it off and the fan on. This way they had some circulation; even if the colder air was gone within an hour.   
“Fresh air, you’re the best.” Sofia came back. “Shall I?” She looked at the air-condition.   
“Yeah.”  
“Perfect.” She turned off the air-con, the light and jumped into the bed, climbing over Sara and getting under the thin sheet.   
“I’m glad the air is better in Vegas.”  
“I’m not sure if it’s better but you can sleep better. Dry heat is more comfortable than this humid one.”  
“That’s what I mean.” Sofia turned to see Sara’s face. “Can I ask you something, Sara?”  
“Since when you do ask?”  
“Sometimes I have a polite moment.”  
“Ask.” Sara laughed.   
“Why don’t you believe me when I say you look breathtaking?”  
“Because it’s not true.”  
“Not, that’s not true. What I said is true. You do look breathtaking. Why can’t you take a compliment? I mean, you know me, I’m your friend, it shouldn’t be too difficult to believe me. Why should I lie to you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You know that I don’t lie to you.”   
Sara sighed.   
“You don’t have to tell me but I thought we were over this secret thing and could talk about everything.”  
“I think it’s a thing of my childhood, teenager time.” Sara started slowly.   
Sofia got her hand on Saras. Sara’s childhood was a topic that was very complicated. They had talked about Sara’s childhood, Sofia knew about her friend’s parents, what happened when Sara was young, the foster homes and everything. But there were still a lot of things she didn’t know, she would never push Sara to to tell her.   
Sara snuggled into Sofia’s arms. It was easier to remember unpleasant things when you felt safe.   
“My parents never told me that I did anything good. They weren’t like most parents, telling other people what a great child they had. All they told me all the time were the things I did wrong, what I didn’t do good enough and how stupid I was. When I came to the foster homes it wasn’t better. They had most of the times own kids and these kids were above everybody. I could do whatever I wanted, there was always something not good enough, wrong or another child did it better, faster, nicer.   
If I heard something nice it wasn’t meant that way. They were ironic, were mocking me, making it clear they meant exactly the opposite of what they said. I never learnt how to take a compliment because nobody ever gave me an honest compliment.”  
“Sara, if I tell you you’re beautiful I mean it. I don’t tease you, I don’t lie to you. You know that. You know I’d rather bite off my tongue than hurting you. Forget all these fuckers from the past, you’re in the present and here are no parents, no foster homes, no trophy kids, here are you and me and I tell you, Sara Sidle, you looked breathtaking tonight. Actually, you usually look breathtaking but if I tell you too often you’ll get smug.”  
“And that’s your job.”  
“It is.” Sofia kissed Sara’s ear. “I love you Sara, just believe it and believe me when I say something nice. I promise I won’t do it too often.”  
“Thanks.” Sara chuckled.   
“You’re welcome, beauty. Do you know that I adore you sexy little gap?”  
“Sofia, if you don’t stop talking things like that I’ll get the impression you’re hitting on me; again.”  
“I prefer that you believe I hit on you than you think I don’t like you.”  
“I know you like me.”  
“I love you, Sara.”  
“I love you too.”   
“See. That’s a lovely way to finish a good day, a astonishing sunset and a not so nice evening. Sleep tight, sweet heart, we’ve a long day coming up tomorrow.”  
“I know. I look forward to explore the island.”  
“So do I. With you and the two girls it will be fun.”  
“Yes it will. Night Sofia, if you want you can keep me in your arms.”  
“That was my plan until it gets too warm – like in ten minutes.” Sofia laughed. As soon as the cold air from the air-con was gone she needed a lot of space between Sara and herself. There was no way she’d put up with Sara’s body heat. 

Part 3

Sara and Sofia had met Alison and Mandy at eight in the morning and started their tour by leaving Waikiki towards the southeast direction. The first stop was Diamond Heat. The volcano was a famous spot for hiking with a height of 760 foot and the crater rim. Because of all the other things they wanted to see – and Diamond Heat was close to Waikiki – they made the decision to spend more time up in the north and do the hike the next day.   
“Why do people always take photos of lighthouses?” Mandy asked when they stopped at Makapuu Point. Here in the north of Sandy Beach their feet were the first time in the sand.   
“I don’t know.” Sofia took a photo of the lighthouse in the distance. “Maybe because they’re not that common. Most of them are not that beautiful.”  
“You took a photo of it.”  
“Yeah, we don’t have them in Vegas, it’s something special; somehow. I really don’t know.”   
“I know something special.” Sara pointed at an area about three-hundred yards of them away.   
“What is it?”  
“There are two seals on the beach.” Sara had her binoculars out and was looking in every direction for something special. It seemed like she had found something.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah, the red and white barrier tape is around them.”  
“I want to see a seal.” Alison grabbed Mandy’s hand and dragged her fast down the beach.   
“A seal is better than a lighthouse.” Sofia smiled. “Are you alright, Sara?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You’re quiet today.”  
“Had some weird dreams, not really nightmares, but weird dreams. They keep coming back in my mind, but I do enjoy the day.”  
“I hope so. Want to talk about the dreams?”  
“If they’re still there tonight, yes.”  
“We’ll have a date together tonight anyway.”  
“Do we?” Sara raised an eyebrow.   
“Of course we do. We have every evening a date in bed. We share a bed.”  
“Crazy detective.” Sara laughed and nudged Sofia.   
Mandy and Alison were at the barrier tape and took photos of two not moving seals. They were lying in the sand, every now and then a bigger wave hit them, but they didn’t mind. Neither did they mind the two dozen people standing around and taking pictures.   
“They are the real stars.” Sara grinned. On a stop at the blowholes only half a mile before Sandy Beach, they had seen a TV crew working on a scene. A wooden wall, painted and made up like a house front was supposed to be the house over the cliffs of a Hawaiian beach. They had watched the actor and the actress playing a romantic scene and were amused about the play and the location. At least they were above a famous movie spot of the sixties. Sofia had forgotten the title of the movie, but in the little lagoon beneath them had been two people kissing in the waves, one was married to somebody else and…a huge scandal at that time.   
Driving past one of the main areas where ‘Jurassic Park’ was filmed they arrived Laie. It was time for some culture here with the Mormon Temple, the first one build out of the main land of the USA and the Polynesian Culture Center. Like with Diamond Head they made the decision not to go in because of the lack of time.   
In Kahuku they bought their late lunch and made a break on the beach.   
“We’re almost at the north beach area.” Sara said. “Close to all the great surfer.”  
“Yeah, the waves won’t be 30 feet high but I bet they’ll be better than at Waikiki. What a pity that it’s not winter and a competition is on. We’d see some gorgeous…waves.” Sofia grinned. “I’d stay the whole day at that beach.”  
“Are you sure you’d be interested in the waves and the sport and not in the bodies of the surfer?” Sara asked sweet.   
“Sara, please. Of course I’m serious interested in the sport. When gorgeous bodies come with the sport, well I can’t blame the sport for that, you have to be open-minded and accept that. I mean I’d try to concentrate on the board and the waves and ignore the young god on it.”  
“Sure.” Sara laughed.   
“I’m not interested in watching men surfing and if there would be hot women on the boards, my better half here would tell me off.” Mandy sighed.   
“Oh yes, love, you bet.”  
“Are you that jealous too?” Sofia looked at Sara.  
“Me? Jealous? No. I don’t mind if my partner is looking at somebody else as long as it is nothing more than looking. Getting some appetite and eat at home.”  
“What ever lucky bastard gets you should treat you like a queen to keep you. Otherwise he’s a complete idiot.” Sofia held a slice of pineapple in front of Sara’s mouth.   
“Thanks.”   
“The two of you would make such a nice couple.” Alison grinned.   
“No.” Sara shook her head. “As much as I love Sofia and as much as I enjoy spending my time with her, no.”  
“Honey, which mistakes do disturb you? Maybe I could change for you.” Sofia chuckled.   
“Let’s start with you’re smug and arrogant.”  
“Sorry, can’t change that.”   
“See, no change.”  
“It’s okay. After we made the decision yesterday we’ll get married anyway I don’t mind waiting.”  
“You want to get married?” Mandy almost dropped her sandwich.   
“Yeah, when we’re both single with forty we made the decision to marry each other, that we we’ll both look stunning in our wedding dresses. And we’ll get a house…”  
“Separate bedrooms.” Sofia interrupted Sara. “But maybe we can adopt a dog together.”  
“We can talk about that, yes.”  
“Getting married because of the dresses, I haven’t heard of something like that.” Alison laughed. “But I’m sure there are worse reasons to get married. And you love each other, even it’s only a platonic love, it’s more than some couples have. Why not?”  
“Exactly. Why not? Grissom will be so jealous.”  
“I really doubt that.” Sara laughed.  
“Who’s Grissom?”  
“Her ex.” Sofia grinned wide. “He’ll see what let go.”  
“You don’t like him?”  
“Oh, I do like him, he’s a colleague and I always enjoy working with him. I just can’t understand why he could let Sara go. He won’t get a better woman.”  
“I think he’s quite happy.”  
“Heather.”  
“I don’t say a word.”  
“It must be her. He exchanged you for a dominatrix…or did you leave him because of Heather? Because he needs a dominatrix?”  
“Sofia, I won’t tell you anything of Gil’s private life.”  
“I ask about your private life.”  
“We separated because we had too different view of our relationship and the love turned into friendship again. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn’t hurt me, he didn’t leave me, I didn’t hurt him, I didn’t leave him. No scandal for you.”  
“No, only more time with my best friend. I like this separation.”  
“Then stop annoying me.”  
“Ouch, she gets bitchy. Let’s change the topic.”  
“Might be better. Did you guys hear that last night somebody died on one of the vessels?” Alison asked. “It was a trip like you’ve booked, with dinner and sunset.”  
“I was our tour.” Sara answered.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“On my god. What did happen?”  
“We don’t know for sure but it looked like somebody had poisoned her cocktail.”  
“The bartender?”   
“Maybe. We were there, helped to secure the scene and after that a little bit with taking statements and collecting evidence. What they found so far in the lab, no idea.”  
“Poor Sara thought it was me who got killed.”   
“Why?”  
“Because a man said a beautiful blonde was killed. Sofia was at that time at the cocktail bar, it could have been her.”  
“My dear friend forgot that I am a stunning blonde and not a beautiful blonde.” Sofia smiled and petted Sara’s hand.   
“Some people might think you’re only beautiful and not stunning. Probably they’re blind, but it can happen.”  
“Yeah, they must be blind.”  
“See girls, that’s what I mean with she’s smug and arrogant.” Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Curtis.” They had taken a walk at the Pipe, the place in winter were a lot of surfing competition when Sofia’s cell phone rang.  
“Okay…no, I ‘m sorry we can’t come along now, we’re up in the north…yeah…yeah I think so…wait, I ask…Sara?” Sofia help the cell phone away.   
“Yes?”  
“Can we come to the police station tomorrow morning?” They wanted to go hiking but they were witnesses in a homicide, holiday had to be on pause for that.   
“Sure.”  
“Okay, we’ll be there…ten sounds good. No…we’ll find it…yeah we’ve some maps…okay, thanks. Bye.”  
“Sorry ladies, no hiking with us tomorrow morning.”  
“You need to go to the police?”  
“Yes. They want to talk to us again before we leave on the weekend.”  
“Do they have the killer?” Sara asked.  
“They didn’t tell me. If it was really poison, it has to be the bartender or somebody who was right next to her.”  
“Or it was in one of the ingredients she had in her cocktail. Do you know what she had?”  
“I saw only the broken glass, it was something with orange juice, can be a lot.”  
“What can kill you this fast?” Alison asked. “I mean if somebody poured something in her cocktail, what is so strong that it kills her a few seconds later?”  
“You get a teaspoon of potassium cyanide in her cocktail and she’ll lose consciousness within ten to twenty seconds. Death follows in a few minutes, no change to do anything. I know she dropped from her stool, hit the floor, a few seconds later somebody called for a doctor. A high dose and she was gone before a doctor, who was on the vessel, reached her and tried to help. Fast and safe way of killing.”  
“You can scare me with facts like that.”  
“She used to work as a CSI, she knows about poison and how it works, no need to worry, it wasn’t something she was interested in privately.” Sara told Mandy. “What also can be possible that she died of a stroke. I mean, you can get it when you’re young, there’s no safe age for strokes or heart attacks. Some people just drop dead and it’s nobody’s fault. We’ve no evidence so far it was a homicide for sure. If there’s poison in her drink or any other drink, it was a homicide. Just when somebody that young dies in front a bar, people assume a murder. I go for murder too, what the autopsy had told them the truth.”  
“How can you surround yourself the whole time, day by day with killer and violence?”  
“Somebody has to catch the bad guys otherwise they’ll take over and nobody wants that. It’s a good feeling when you put a killer behind bars, even when ten new ones are outside waiting and killing. We’ll get them one by one and send them to prison.” Sofia said.   
“You keep Vegas safe.”  
“Vegas is not one of the safest cities in the US, it’s more the opposite. But we’re working on it.”  
“Having the best detective on holiday the city must be a mess right now.” Sara smirked.  
“Yeah, the best CSI is gone too, a good time for bad guys.”  
“You’ll be busy when you’re back.”  
“We’re always busy. I can’t remember the last week we had without overtime and double shifts. No wonder we accumulating overtime like other people collect stamps.”  
“Thanks god I’m a pen pusher, do my forty hours and that’s it. I need a private life.” Alison said.  
“Private what?” Sofia looked confused.   
“Yeah, that’s what I mean.”  
“I wouldn’t change my job even with these hours.”  
“Neither would I. I love the science and I love helping the dead ones. They can’t help themselves anymore, they need somebody to help, somebody they can talk to.”

“That was an amazing day.” Sara poured some wine for Sofia and herself.   
“It was.” Sofia got cheese and cracker and carried it to the balcony. It was after ten in the evening, they had brought Mandy and Alison home and sat down now for some quiet minutes to handle the day.  
“The island is amazing, so green. I didn’t expect it to be that green.”  
“A positive shock after being in Vegas for so long.” Sofia lit u a few candles. Not only for light but to keep mosquitoes away.   
“Absolutely. And Mandy and Alison are fun to be with.”  
“Yes they are. I’m glad they asked if they could sit next to us. Imagine we had these two guys instead of them.”  
“The guys would have taken us to other kinds of trips.”  
“Yeah in their hotel room. I’ve to say it’s not too bad to be on holiday and having no men around. No holiday flirt, no little affair. It’s…I don’t know, can’t say more relaxing, it’s, less pressure is also not the right word…”  
“I understand what you’re meaning.”  
“Thanks. The island is great, the weather is perfect, the flat has everything we need, the beach doesn’t need any more words and I’m close to ask the captain tomorrow if they need a new detective.”  
“Moving from Las Vegas to Hawaii?” Sara laughed.  
“Could be worse.”  
“That’s for sure.”  
“I’d leave Las Vegas if they offer me a job and I can take my most important things with me.”  
“Which are?”  
“My teddy, my pillow, my coffee machine and you. Saved the best for last.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. I wouldn’t leave without my best friend.”  
“Sounds like an oath you make as a child.”  
“I know. But I mean it. Even if I don’t – and don’t get me wrong when I say that like this I can’t find better words – like that I’m that attached to you, I am so I won’t go anywhere without you. Somehow you managed to become in less than two years the most important person in my life. I can leave my family in Vegas, but I can’t leave you. I’d miss our time together too much. No, I need the time we spend together talking. I need them to handle my job, to cope with all the things the job brings and I’m sure I can be a better human and a better detective when I have you by my side.” Sofia looked straight into Sara’s eyes. There was no evidence of mock, only seriousness and truth.   
Sara got up and hugged Sofia. “I think that’s the nicest thing somebody ever said to me.” She whispered in the blonde’s ear. “Thanks Sofia. I don’t want to be without you either. I know you have already made me a better person. But I’d appreciate it when we stay in Las Vegas, I kind of like the place and the job. We’ve got a great team.”  
“So we come back for holiday? After me have seen all the other things we want to see.”  
“Sure.” Sara chuckled. “We need some more time for all the other islands.”  
“You know I’m not that big fan of flying.”  
“I’ll hold your hand again.”  
“Thanks darling.” Sofia snorted. Sara had held Sofia’s hand on their flight when the plane had took off and for landing. It wasn’t like Sofia went crazy in a plane, she just didn’t feel comfortable being caught in the thing 30.000 feet above the safe ground.   
“My pleasure.” Sara got back to her chair.   
“Am I getting emotional more often since we’re on holidays?” Sofia furrowed her brows. She noticed she was quite emotional and needed to be in Sara’s arms quite often, needed her friend to be close regular.   
“Want a serious answer?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re like that since the day you got almost shot.”   
“Oh.” The day Sara’s vest, the brunette had insisted Sofia to wear, saved her life. “Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for.”  
“I shouldn’t be that weak, getting shot is one of the benefits of the job.”  
“You’re not weak, you got almost killed. If you’d go on like nothing had happened, I’d worry about you. And I don’t mind you being emotional. I’m so happy you’re fine, I’m more emotional since that day too.”  
“You’re still bitchy to me.”  
“You’re still smug.”  
“Grumpy Smurf.”  
“Smuggy.” Sara smirked and took Sofia’s hand.   
“You know what? I’ll get you a t-shirt with Grumpy Smurf on it. You personal sleep shirt when you sleep over at my place.”  
“A good reason not to sleep at your place anymore.”  
“You only have to wear it when you sleep on the coach.”  
“Cheap trick to get me in your bed, I stay at home.”  
“Why don’t you get me a t-shirt with…I don’t know? Who’s smug?”  
“Nobody is as smug as you are.”  
“I take that as a compliment, Miss Sidle.”  
“Of course you do, Miss Curtis.”  
“Detective Curtis.”  
“Being a detective isn’t anything special. Become a lieutenant.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m attracted to power and authority.”  
“I don’t need you to be attracted to me, I need you to love me and you do that already.” Sofia smirked. “No need to deny that.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good.” Sofia got serious again. “Wanna tell me about your dream?”  
“It was nothing special…”  
“A nightmare?”  
“No.” Sara smiled a little bit. “I don’t have these nightmares of my childhood and teenager time when I’m with you, you make them disappear.”  
“Good.” Sofia smiled and took Sara’s hand. She had witnessed one of Sara’s nightmare once; not the actually dream but what it did to Sara. Sara had been asleep and didn’t know that Sofia was about to come along. When the blonde opened the bedroom door carefully to make the brunette was at home and she won’t wake up Sara, she had found Sara tossing and turning in her bed, crying and talking in her dreams. She had woken Sara up immediately, had held her, tried to calm her down, desperately to get the horrible pictures out of Sara’s head.   
“It was only a strange dream. I knew this girl in upper high school, we were friends, spent some time together. After high school I went to Berkley, we stayed in touch of a while, but lost contact. I know from somebody else she got married quite fast after high school and became a mother of two. I haven’t talked to her in over fifteen years but last night I dreamed I visited her and that she just had lost a baby daughter. She has got two boys, that’s what I know, I’ve no idea if she has a daughter, if she has really lost one…it was only a dream, but it shook me a little bit. Frankly I don’t know why I dreamed something like that.”  
“Now you would like to know if your dream is true or only a bad fantasy.”  
“Yes. Stupid, isn’t it?”  
“Can I ask you something before I answer your question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Did it ever happen that something you dreamed of happened in reality?”  
“Yes. Also a quite stupid dream. I was obsessed with a movie and desperately wanted the book of it. I was a teenager, the internet wasn’t available, I had no idea how to get this book, if it existed at all. The next day I was in a shopping center and found this book on discount. Actually that happened twice with books.”  
“That was something positive.”  
“Yes.”  
“Anything negative ever happened that you dreamed of?”  
Sara thought about that for a while. Her whole life was negative before she went to Berkley, but she had never dreamed of that. “No.”  
“In that case I can answer your question now. No, it’s not stupid, but it seems like you don’t dream negative things that happen. And one more thing, Sara. You can check on her.”  
“I can’t check on somebody without a reason.”  
“You’ve got a reason.”  
“A dream isn’t a reason.”  
“If you say to Ecklie you want to check on an old friend because of this dream he won’t understand, if Grissom walks in while you check, he’ll understand. So will everybody else. I can do it if you want.”  
“I don’t even know her new surname, I only know her maiden name.”  
“You know that’s enough with the date of birthday.”  
“I do know her birthday.”  
“See. Check it out next week and you can be sure.”  
Sara said nothing, thinking about what Sofia had said.   
“What am I going to do if I’m right?”  
“It’s up to you. Would you like to have any contact with her?”  
“We were friends but I don’t know if we still have anything in common. She’s a mother, has a family, is a housewife, I’m…the opposite of everything she is.”  
“I don’t think you were friends because you were both students. In that case everybody from your high school was your friend. I somehow doubt that.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Of course I am. I am a good detective and a former CSI, I know something about people and I do know a few things about you, Sara.”  
“You know more than anybody else.”  
“Does that make you uncomfortable?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Good.” Sofia smiled and got up, not letting go of Sara’s hand. “Come on, honey, time to go to bed. It’s almost midnight and we’ve an appointment at ten sharp. I don’t want to have less than eight hours of sleep when I’m on holidays.”  
“Anything else you want or not want?”  
“I want breakfast in bed.”  
“We might have that.” Sara got up and followed Sofia with a smile. It was a good to have a friend like her. Sara was sure for most people her story about the dreams sound ridiculous, Sofia didn’t laugh, she took Sara’s concern serious. She was really happy to have her.


End file.
